


Lilly

by orphan_account



Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cats, Chaos, Crying, Delilah - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Frustration, Gay, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Jerry - Freeform, Jim Hutton - Freeform, Jimercury Week 2020, Kensington Market, London, Love, M/M, Miko - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, garden lodge, jimercury, lilly - Freeform, lovebirds, oscar - Freeform, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone special just walked into Freddie's life. Why he didn't tell anything to Jim?
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Jimercury Week 2020.
> 
> Ok, this is the longest fic I've ever written. I am not particularly satisfied with it, but it will go. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kind comment and kudos 💛

Prompt: „Why didn't you tell me?“

„Mama, Farrokh brought the cat home, again!“, little Kashmira shouted running to her mum.

„Kash, come back! Don't tell her that!“, little Freddie shouted back standing in the door frame of their house's front door.

When Freddie was still just Farrokh, his parents never allowed him to keep a cat that he found somewhere on the street. He would pick up the cat and bring it home pleading his mom Jer to let him keep it. Kash was delighted too by its cute face and nose, and she wanted to pet it all day long. Jer was always very determined about it, and she would give Freddie the same answer over and over again: „Stop bringing stray cats here. Our house is too small to keep animals in it. Go and return it to where you found it“. It saddened him greatly and he wanted to cry. He didn't understand why. It is just a tiny cat, how much space it can take in their small house, probably not much. But, he has to listen to his mum and he would return the cat back on the street.

*

When Freddie moved in with Roger to his new apartment in Kensington, he felt like he is his own man, like he is becoming more and more independent. It was a small apartment, but it was big enough for the two of them. He also had a job, he was selling second-hand clothes at the Kensington market. The salary wasn't very high but he was satisfied with what he had. But something was missing. And that is – a cat. He adopted his first cat from his good friend who couldn't take care of it anymore so he gifted it to Freddie who was over the moon about it. Cat's name was Tom. He treated him like a child. He would buy him toys, treats, a whole bunch of different foods. He didn't care if he will share one can of beans with Roger, his cat had to have the best quality food. After Tom came Jerry, then Oscar. And the list was becoming longer and longer as the years passed by.

After some time, boys from Queen became worldly popular. Freddie had the whole world under his feet. They would perform in front of a hundred thousands of people. He couldn't live in a small apartment anymore, he wanted a place that he would call home. He found the Garden Lodge a spacious Georgian mansion with a beautiful garden. It was a two-story building with eleven bedrooms. He lived there with his husband Jim, who thankfully shared his love for cats. Not long after moving into his new safe haven he bought Delilah who will be his favorite cat of them all. He would write songs about her, let her sleep in his and Jim’s bed, and all in all, just spoil her rotten. After Delilah, Freddie adopted Miko from the cat shelter. Then he brought home a tiny black cat that he called Goliath. After Goliath, It was Jim's turn to bring a cat home. They named her Tiffany. She was a grumpy, lazy cat with long fluffy hair. Jim thought that Tiffany will be their last cat. Frankly, the house started to feel a little bit overpacked with cats.

Freddie loved his cats greatly. He would fuss around when one of them is sick, and he always had to be sure that there is a „catsitter“ – a person who will look after all the cats while he is on tour or a vacation. Every cat has it’s own room, that Freddie personally decorated „to match each cat’s character“ as he once said. Jim knew very well that Freddie would have fifty cats if he could, but this seriously needed to stop. Freddie would often test terrain and would ask Jim every so often if he can adopt just one more cat. He was watching a commercial for cat food with a cat white as snow, and he wanted one just liked that. Jim was reluctant just like Freddie's mom was many years ago: „No more cats!“. And Freddie couldn't help but feel the same way he felt like he was a boy when Jer told him to get rid of a cat.

„I swear Freddie if you bring just one more cat in this house, I will move out“, Jim tried to be radical.

„But baby, have you seen that white cat. Her little paws, and how she licks her pink nose, and move her whiskers! How can you say no to that?!“, Freddie tried to reason with Jim. He tried at least.

„I’ve already said something about it, Freddie“, Jim said heading to the garden.

„But, darling, it is a white cat!“, Freddie tried his best.

„Freddie, we already have a cat of every size, shape, and color possible. We don't need a white cat“, Jim said turning to face Freddie once more.

Freddie crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted like a child: „Fine! We will do it your way!“

But God knows that Freddie always did things HIS own way.

*

Freddie was looking at that particular white cat for two days already. It was just a kitten and was all white except for its right paw and a tip of the tail that was gray. It was standing in the window of a local pet shop together with its two siblings from the same litter. It would be too much to adopt all three of them. When a woman behind a desk gave him a cat he wanted, he instantly felt a connection with it. It was a female cat and he named her right at the spot – Lilly. He deliberately wore Jim's olive green jacket that morning. It was too big for his small frame, but he could comfortably place Lilly inside of it so he doesn't squish her. He was holding her under the jacket, pressed securely against his stomach, all the way home.

By the time he got home, it was already noon, and Jim was working in the garden in full swing. Seeing Freddie walking slightly curled up with his hands pressed on his stomach, Jim instantly left everything that he was doing at that moment and approached him with a worrying look in his eyes.

„Are you okay, darling? Why are you holding your stomach? Does anything hurt you? Did you catch a cold?“, Jim was shooting a million questions at once.

„N-... Yes! Yes! I have horrible stomach flu. Don't come anywhere near me, I don't want you to get sick too.“, Freddie said quickly, gripping Lilly more securely, „I have to go, I think I will throw up“, Freddie lied, covering his mouth with his hand pretending like he is feeling sick.

He passed by Jim in two big steps and ran upstairs. He went straight to one of the guest rooms to leave Lilly there. In the meantime, Jim followed Freddie inside the house, he washed his hands in the kitchen sink and went upstairs in a great rush skipping two steps at the time. He stood in front of the toilet door listening if he can hear Freddie throwing up. He couldn't hear anything so he knocked two times on the door calling Freddie's name.

„Freddie, are you ok? Do you need help over there?“, Jim asked still listening if he can hear any sound coming from the other side.

Silence.

„Freddie... Honey? Can I come in?“, he asked again.

Silence.

„I am coming in whether you like it or not“, Jim said unconsciously raising his voice in panic.

Just when Jim reached a knob, Freddie walked out of the guest room.

„I thought you're feeling sick and that you are in the toilet. I was really worried that something happened to you. I spent a good ten minutes speaking to the closed door! What were you doing in the guest room?’, Jim asked coming closer to Freddie.

Freddie felt confused, he didn't know what to say. Whatever he is about to say it's going to be a lie. He felt bad for lying too, but he had no choice. He wanted to keep that kitty, and Jim will be very mad if he sees it since he obviously didn’t want another cat. Freddie was looking at his own feet, twisting his fingers.

„Well. It was just a false alarm, darling. I did feel like I will throw up, but it passed really quickly. It is nothing, really“, Freddie said nervously looking at Jim.

„Alright, you really scared the shit out of me. I will tell Phoebe to make you a camomile tea“, Jim said heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

*

Freddie kept his new beloved kitty where he left her on the first day - in a guest room. Because it was the only room in the house where no one entered except for cleaning ladies, Freddie felt like it is a logical solution to keep the cat there. Lilly was a restless little kitten, very curious and affectionate. She would sniff around the room, climb on the top of the wardrobe from where she would jump down on the table below. She would jump on moving shadows that tree from the garden formed on the wall, scratching it along the way, not to mention that she peed all over the shiny parquet floor. She was still very young, and this was her first real home and Freddie found it hard to discipline her. He couldn't let her downstairs where all the other cats played and ate their food. He had to bring her food into the room. The rest of the cats never ate upstairs, Jim would usually feed them all as soon as he gets up in the morning. Freddie was very strict when it comes to following a certain routine for his cats.

That day he prepared Lilly her meal all by himself. He put it in a bowl and just when he was climbing stairs, he met Jim who was more than confused seeing Freddie carrying a bowl full of tiny pieces of fish. Since all of the cats ate downstairs, there is no reason for Freddie to carry a bowl all the way up here.

„What is that, sweetheart? Give it to me, I will carry it into the kitchen. Whose food is that? I checked this morning, they all ate regularly, none of them left their food behind. Don't tell me you're giving them an extra meal, they will be so fat and will not be able to move!“, Jim told him reaching for the bowl in Freddie's hands.

Freddie moved the bowl away quickly trying to pass by Jim who was looking at him blankly. He didn't want to tell Jim another lie, so he decided to just ignore his seemingly never-ending questions. Another week passed, and Freddie was more careful than ever. He would usually feed Lilly and play with her while Jim is in the garden minding his own business. Who knows how long poor Lilly would be isolated in a guest room if the following didn't happen:

Freddie was out of the house. He left with the rest of the band to give some interviews for the press conference. Jim expected him to be back any moment now. He guessed that Freddie will be dead tired since he knew how much Freddie hated talking to the press. They would drain the last drop of energy from him. So, he wanted to prepare everything so that Freddie can relax a little after a hard day. He went upstairs and made a bubble bath, and placed clean towels on the racks. He was in their bedroom changing bed sheets when he heard a crashing sound coming from a guest room. He thought it's strange, no one entered that room for more than a month. He decided to take a look anyway, even tho he didn't know what will wait for him on the other side of that door. He opened the door slowly, and he immediately regretted it. In the middle of a large room, there was a white cat that he never saw before, it was definitely not their cat. She was licking her paws calmly, sitting on the bed in the middle of a huge mess. She scratched an armchair to sheds, ate a room plant almost entirely, she peed herself on the couch, flipped over her food bowl and now a whole room smelled like fish, she also climbed a vanity stand where a glass vase was standing with yellow freesias in it. The vase was now broken and glass was shattered all over the oval carpet. Jim's mouth hung open, and he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Jim didn't know how long he stayed there. He heard Freddie entering the front door and now was climbing upstairs. Jim was pissed, but he decided to at least try to keep his cool. He stood in the hallway waiting for Freddie.

„Hey, honey, how was your d-„, Freddie's heart skipped a bit when he saw a guest room's door open, „Honey, I...“, he tried to speak but his voice failed him.

„How long do you have this cat“, Jim asked coldly.

„Not long, I took it from a pet shop just down the street“, Freddie answered.

„Fred, I thought we had an agreement! We are married, we should make decisions together! What's the point of marriage if you're always going to do things your way? _Why didn't you tell me, Freddie?!_“, Jim was already losing it.

„Because of this, Jim! I knew you will react like this. What's the problem, it's just a tiny kitten, it's not like a bought a new car without asking you first!“, Freddie's eyes started to fill with tears of frustration.

„Look what that 'tiny kitten' did with our guest room“, Jim said showing Freddie the room with his hand, „We have too many cats, Freddie, I hope you realize that. If you continue with this tempo you will turn our house into a cat shelter!“

„All I wanted was just one little kitty!“, Freddie was full-on crying now. He didn't like having arguments with Jim, and he didn't like seeing Jim pissed or mad. But, he knew very well that Jim is weak when it comes to his tears, and he gladly used it as a weapon when he has to get away from trouble more easily.

„Alright, I didn't mean to yell at you, Freddie, don't cry. Can we, please, make an official agreement now, so that we can avoid such ridiculous arguments in the future?“, Jim asked Freddie looking him into eyes and taking his small hands in his.

Freddie just nodded not saying a word, blinking quickly to prevent more tears to fall.

„We are a team. We have to decide about everything, together preferably, as a couple. I have never done anything before, without asking you what is your opinion about it, and do you agree to do this or that or to buy this or not. You did ask me what do I think about having another cat, and each time I said very clearly what my opinion is. And you did it anyway. It's not just about the cat. It's about validating an opinion of your other half and actually considering it. You just threw it all away and did what you wanted to do.“, Jim explained to him, „Did we make an agreement?“, Jim asked still looking Freddie in the eyes.

„Alright, I am sorry, Jim, please don't be mad at me. I hate when we fight. We made an agreement. I will stick to it, I promise. We are a team“, Freddie said curling himself under Jim's arms placing his head on Jim's chest.

„But can we please keep this cat“, Freddie asked looking at Jim under his long eyelashes, „I named her Lilly“.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Queen-related prompts of any kind, shoot them my way on Tumblr @ninamercury 💛


End file.
